


Watch The Snow Fall

by lhjnll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Blood, F/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, only half a plot honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjnll/pseuds/lhjnll
Summary: "Let me drown in my slumber forever for in my beautiful dreams you are mine." - unknown





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Changed from a BTR fic to an original work because everything was out of character anyways. This has been sitting in my docs for years. Previously uploaded (and deleted) on Wattpad. Don't know how many chapters this is gonna be. Comments and Kudos are always welcome! :)

Janelle Foster.

A striving, young musician and actress with high hopes and higher expectations. She was about 5'4 in height, honey colored complexion, and dark brown hair. She had a round face, full lips, light brown eyes, and an above average figure. "The sweetest thing to walk the halls of Greenwood High" some would say. She was smart. Enough brains to outwit a college professor. She had ranked second in her class and was runner up for valedictorian. Janelle Turner had her whole life going for her.

Her 4 best friends were all on their high school's hockey team. Each of them with scouts and scholarships lining up in their 1st year on the team. But of all 4 of them, James Maslow was the best looking. Well to everyone else that is. Janelle did catch herself starring sometimes but she'd deny it if anyone asked her about it. He was tall, about 6'2. He had bright hazel eyes and golden, tan skin. He could use his looks and charm to get him out of any situation but he rarely did. In fact, he wasn't self-centered at all which is why Janelle liked him. How he remained single in a school full of girls who snapped at guys like piranhas, Janelle could never ponder. He seemed too busy for girls, though. What with friends, hockey, and school. Janelle always did like the fact that he was the tallest of the group for some reason. He was big enough to protect her, even though she didn't need it. James was always there for her.

Logan Henderson was another one of her best friends. He was short, around Janelle's height but maybe a bit taller. He had pale skin and dark brown eyes. Deep dimples on chubby cheeks and short brown hair. His smile and thick Texan accent had all the ladies -even Janelle sometimes- swooning. He had ranked first in his class right before Janelle and was the number one candidate for valedictorian. There was always gossip about him and Janelle being together. They were always competing with each other but they insisted that it was all just a friendly competition. Logan was her best friend.

Carlos Pena was captain of the hockey team and he never let anyone forget it. He'd gotten the team to the state championship and shot the winning goal. With his new-found confidence, he asked Janelle to be his girlfriend a week later. Ever since then, they've been inseparable and named cutest couple. Nicknamed "Fire" for his Venezuelan and Dominican roots, he was a little ball of energy and could be vain sometimes. He had beautiful light brown eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest heart. He was graceful on and off the ice. Even though his family was wealthy, he was humble and gave to several charities. That's one of the many reasons why Janelle fell in love with him. Carlos was her everything.

Kendall Schmidt was co-captain of the hockey team and one of Janelle's closest friends. He was tall but shorter than James by a couple of inches. He had short, dirty blonde hair that hung in his face and light green eyes. He had a certain sense of pride and confidence about everything he did that you couldn't help but like him. Everyone looked to him for their next move. He was a true leader at heart and was only a little devastated when he wasn't selected as the first and ONLY captain on the team. It kind of intimidating knowing that he ALWAYS got what he wanted and kept everyone happy at the same time. Besides being the second best player on the hockey team, he had several other talents. He plays the guitar, sings, writes his own music, and Janelle can vaguely recall seeing him in a school play a while back. He believed that his multiple talents put him far ahead of most of the student body and he deserved the best in life. Yet, he kept a humble mind and hid his spoiled ways to impress Janelle.

Most would say that Kendall Schmidt was perfect. They didn't know him like Janelle did. Kendall was a fake, an obstacle. The reason why Janelle was afraid of her own shadow. The reason why she doesn't trust people anymore. The reason why she can’t let anyone near her anymore. He had forced her to put walls up around everyone, shielding everyone out. She hated him for that. She hated him for making her weak, for breaking her down, for stealing her innocence.

He loved her all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey boys!" Janelle said smiling at them as she walked toward their consecutively placed lockers.

Carlos was the first to speak. 

"Hey there, beautiful" he said kissing her on the cheek. "You gonna come over my place later for homework?" he said, emphasizing the word "homework", proving that he had other intentions.

She blushed. "No! Carlos, I actually have homework to do. Maybe tomorrow?" she said with a sorry smile, grabbing her belongings from her locker.

"Fine ...but one day, baby girl, you'll be mine." he said hugging her waist from behind.

She pushed Carlos away from her gingerly.

"What kind of homework do you have? Maybe I could help." Logan chimed in, earning a dirty look from Carlos.

"Umm", she said thinking, "I have physics, English, and pre-cal."

"What a coincidence," Logan grinned, "I just so happen to be passing all those classes! I can come over a little later and help you if you want."

"No thanks, Logan." she replied, "Tiffany and I are gonna go to the library and work on our project for Mr. Johnson. I'll call you if we need help, though."

Tiffany Bleu had been Janelle's best friend ever since the 2nd grade. She was about Janelle's height. She had light brown eyes, a slim figure, perfect straight teeth, and shoulder-length black hair. They were both beautiful girls and everyone else knew it. Almost unknown to them, they were the most popular girls in school. Tiffany could count on and trust Janelle for anything in the world and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"How is Tiffany anyways?" James asked, almost beaming with excitement.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Kendall smirked, causing the group to burst out into a fit of giggling.

James' face automatically turned red. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked defensively.

"Dude! You're way too obvious! Everyone in the whole school knows you're in love with her!" Carlos said, still laughing.

"I DO NOT! I mean... I kinda like her...kinda! But definitely not LOVE!" he half stammered, half yelled.

The group continued to laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Logan said sarcastically.

"Well, it’s getting kinda late. I should get going. I'll see you guys later." Janelle said, kissing Carlos on the cheek before leaving.

The boys broke put in a chorus of "good-bye"s and "see-you-later"s.

Kendall waited until she was out of earshot before he began speaking. "Wow Los, how'd you get so damn lucky?"

Carlos quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? With Jay?" he replied smirking a bit.

"Yeah! You two are perfect together! I mean I don't get it! How'd you manage to pull that off?!" Kendall asked.

Kendall had never been jealous of their relationship up until recently. It was a while back and all Carlos did was talk about Janelle and spend his every waking moment with her. But he could tell that Janelle didn't want to be smothered. Carlos didn't deserve her and Kendall couldn't help but long for a relationship like theirs.

Logan and James stood there, almost immediately sensing the envious tone in their best friend's voice.

"Umm," Carlos started "I don't know what you mean by pull off but I've liked Janelle ever since I laid eyes on her." he paused, "I guess I am lucky to have her." Carlos smiled.

James patted him on the shoulder. "She's a real peach, dude. Now, can we please get going?! I have an ass load of homework to do this weekend!" he said pulling his friends toward the exit.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole study party thing. I'm not feeling too great." Kendall said, walking in the direction of his black Mustang that his parents bought him for his birthday.

"Dude, you never miss weekend study parties!" Logan whined.

"Yeah! And we have practice tonight! You never miss practice!" James added.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'll try to make it there, but I can't study today. I think I'm gonna go home and sleep this off." he said, closing the car door behind him.

Before the boys could reply, Kendall was already speeding out of the parking lot. He wasn't planning on going to practice or anywhere at all that weekend. He had bigger plans. Plans that involved getting Janelle away from Carlos. He needed time to think and plan and he didn't want his friends getting in the way of it. When he got home, he ran straight to his room and got to work. It was gonna be a long weekend.

"Well" Carlos said, smiling and wrapping his arms around the other two boys, "I guess it's just us."

Carlos hopped inside of his Mercedes and started it up. It was all white, custom gold rims, and his name engraved in the running board in gold lettering. His parents bought it for him as a gift for winning the biggest game of his hockey career. They felt he deserved it.

"My place?" he shouted, rolling down the tinted front window. James and Logan were already in their cars; Logan driving a black and red Jaguar and James in a black and green Escalade. They both nodded as they followed Carlos out of the parking lot. A few minutes later, the trio arrived at Carlos' house and got to work on their homework after a quick snack.

About an hour later, Logan had finished all his weekend homework and was watching The Discovery Channel. James finished a while later and joined him.

"Logan, give me the remote! This is lame!" James whined, grabbing for the remote.

Logan snatched it away from him. "It’s educational, James. Lord knows you're not the brightest star in the sky."

"But I'm the best looking star. Now, give me the remote!" he said, lunging toward the boy.

As they began wrestling for the remote, Carlos began struggling with his English paper even more so.

"You want me to finish it for you?" the smart boy offered after escaping James' grasp.

Carlos was never big on accepting handouts. If he could, he would do it himself and if he couldn't, he'd try again. "Never give up, never give in." was the motto he lived by.

"No! I got it Logan. Thanks though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Logan sighed. "Stubborn ass..." he murmured under his breath.

"I heard that!" Carlos yelled, rolling his eyes.

"You were supposed to!" he retorted with a smirk.

In about an hour, Carlos was done with all his homework and decided to call Janelle.

The girls were just leaving the library when Janelle's phone rang in her back pocket.

~A tornado flew around my room before you came. Excuse the mess it made. It usually doesn't rain-~

Grabbing it, she checked the caller I.D and smiled. "Hello?" she answered.

Carlos he could practically hear her smiling. He loved that. "Hey there doll."

"Oh, so I'm a doll now?" she replied jokingly.

"No! You're way prettier than any Barbie!"

She rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Pena!"

"I was hoping it would get you in my bed one day Ms. Turner." he replied with a smirk.

"Has his voice always been that deep?" she thought to herself. She shook the thought quickly.

"Not until we say 'I do' then you can chain me to the bed for all I care!" she replied, cheeks turning red at her own words.

"Well that escalated quickly." Tiffany said in shock and laughter.

"Oh!" Carlos cooed into the phone. "Kinky, I love that! Mrs. Pena Jr. has a nice ring to it. And tell Tiff I said 'hi'!"

"Pervert!"

"Tease!"

"You love it!"

"You know I do." Carlos said grinning.

"Hey Los. Don't forget to fill me in when you chain her to the bed and stuff!" Tiffany spoke into the phone.

"Ha ha very funny! Anyways, what's up babe?"

"What? I can't call my beautiful girlfriend and her beautiful best friend just to check up on them?" he asked in feigned shock. 

Janelle chuckled. "I guess you can. We're fine, thank you. Just heading over to my place for a while. What are you up to?"

"Homework with the boys except for Kendall. He wasn't feelin' too hot so he went home."

"Poor Kenny", she replied with a small frown. "You gonna go check on him later?"

"I was actually planning to come over and spend some time with you."

"Can't darlin. I still have homework."

"I'll bring the boys. Then Logan can help you so we can do fun stuff!"

Janelle rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you ever take no for an answer?"

"Haha! Nope! We'll be there in a little bit. See you later love."

Janelle chuckled. "Bye Carlos."

She hung up the phone and opened the front door to her house. She didn't remember walking all the way here but time flies when she talks to Carlos.

Janelle's parents were well paid but they didn't live lavishly like Carlos and the boys and she had no problem with that. Her house was big, it wasn't a mansion but it was decent-sized; 3 bedrooms plus the guest room and 4 bathrooms. The theme was simple: black and red furniture with cream-colored carpets, dark brown hardwood floors, red and white tiles in the bathrooms and a marble island in the kitchen. All the rooms were decorated the same: black, red, and brown furniture with a different painting or mural on the wall or ceiling.

They were all the same except for Janelle's room. Her room was a deep shade of blue like a royal garment. A queen-sized bed with white pillows with blue and purple swirls and a few stuffed animals that Carlos had won for her. The walls were littered with posters of all her favorite artists and cute little accents that made her feel unique. A plasma screen TV mounted to the wall and a tall 5-drawer-dresser plus a walk in closet. Her room was the only room in the house with a balcony. She put her bed right across from it so at night she could look out and see the large backyard. She loved her room; it was a reflection of who she was. She was home.

"You know the drill Tiff!" she hollered up the stairs, "Shoes off in my room!"

"Yeah, yeah! I got it!" Tiffany yelled back down the stairs.

"What's for lunch?" she asked herself, walking toward the kitchen.

She made a tray of peanut butter sandwiches with chocolate chips inside -Carlos' favorite- and left them on the counter; taking 2 for her and Tiffany.

When she returned to her room, she found Tiffany on the floor working on her homework.

"I got lunch." she said, handing the girl a sandwich.

"Is this the only thing you know how to make?" Tiffany playfully complained.

"Of course not! I’m just lazy!"

"I know. Now let’s get working so we can...I don't know, paint our nails or something."

"Whatever." Janelle said laughing.

After about a half an hour of homework, the girls were almost done.

A call came in on Janelle's phone.

~Started off with a breakdown baby. I've been quietly studying you. Standing up in the corner with ya arms crossed, eyes locked~

It was Kendall.

She answered the phone cheerfully and walked out into the hallway. "Hey K3! How can I help you this fine evening?"

He was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands, closed in on himself, trying to piece together exactly how to put his plan into action.

"Hey Jay!" he replied with a counterfeit cheer in his tone. "I just called to see what you were up to, I got nothin' else to do."

"Oh. Well, I'm good, thanks. I heard you weren't feeling too great. You alright?" she said with a small frown.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine now. Thanks. Are the boys over there?"

"Not yet but they're supposed to be coming."

"Cool! Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure. Anything" she replied smiling.

"Anything? You might not wanna say that." Kendall thought to himself, raising him eyebrows at her choice of words.

"I was wondering, if tomorrow I could maybe come over and you could help me with some homework?" he lied. He had finished his homework an hour ago. He just needed an excuse to get her alone.

"Umm sure. What time?"

"Around 6-6:30?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

She hung up the phone and returned to her spot on the floor.

"Who was that?" Tiffany asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Janelle rolled her eyes a bit. "Just Kendall. He wants to come over tomorrow so I can help him with some homework."

"Oh, okay." Tiffany replied and continued on her homework.

Kendall hung up the phone and starred at it for a while. He hadn't actually thought any of this through. All he knew was that Carlos didn't deserve Janelle AT FUCKING ALL! And if he had to be the one to tell her that, then so be it! As her best friend, he couldn't watch her walk around with second best. She deserved the best and he had to be the one to give it to her. 

"Because Carlos isn't fit to handle something so precious" he'd think out loud when alone with his thoughts.

That was his motivation.

That's why he needed to do this.

For Janelle.

He was doing this for her.

She deserved so much better! And he was the best according to him and anyone else that mattered. He hated himself for thinking these hurtful things about Carlos but he hated Carlos even more for not giving Janelle the world and more.  Kendall practically worshiped the ground she walked on. 

"All Carlos does is pressure her for a quick fuck!" he thought to himself, pacing back and forth in his room.

"Dammit!" Kendall screamed as his fist collided with the wall. He quickly retracted his fractured hand and let out a loud sob.

"She should be with me! Carlos gets everything he wants! FUCK!" he yelled through clenched teeth.

"It’s not fair! It’s not fucking fair!" he screamed, throwing random items at his green walls that were now chipping. He silently thanked God that his parents wouldn't be home for another week.

Kendall had snapped. Right then, he decided that he wasn't going to tell Janelle that she needed to leave Carlos. He was going to make her.

"No matter what it takes." he whispered to himself plotting out just what he was about to do.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The snow fell lightly outside of Janelle’s bedroom window the next morning. She groaned and sat up in her queen, looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

“11:30?” she mumbled, voice still groggy from a restful night.

“Ugh!” she groaned again, realizing that she’d overslept. Even thought it was a Saturday, she hated waking up that late.

“Tiffany…” she whispered to her best friend, who she remembered was sleeping on her floor. “Why won’t you wake up?” she complained to herself.

Refusing to beg the unconscious girl to wake up, Janelle grabbed one of the many pillows from her bed and threw if at Tiffany’s head. “TIFFANY!” she yelled, finally waking her from her slumber.

“What is it?! It’s like 6 am!” Tiffany grunted, trying to ignore her friend’s rude way of waking her up from a peaceful sleep.

“It’s almost noon, Sleeping Beauty.” Janelle smirked. Tiffany just rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock.

“Oh… sorry?” she apologized, offering Janelle an cute smile.

Chuckling, Janelle got out of the bed and stretched. “It’s cool, Tiff. You want breakfast?”

“Not if you plan on making those tacky peanut bitter sandwiches.” Tiffany giggled at her own joke.

“Ha, you’re such a comedian,” Janelle replied sourly, “I could let you starve, you know? You’re way too lazy to cook for yourself."

“I was joking!” Tiffany defended, getting up off the floor and walking the bathroom connected to Janelle’s room.

Janelle chuckled lightly and followed her into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Tiffany asked, still a little foggy.

“I’m brushing my teeth. I’m not here to watch you pee.” She replied, grabbing her toothbrush out of the cup on the sink’s counter.

Turning on the water, Janelle looked up at her reflection in the mirror and jumped a little.

“Whoa!” she whispered to herself, staring at the unsightly visage facing her. She ran a hand through her tangled hair. Her makeup from the previous day was still smudged all over her face.

“What did you do last night?” Tiffany asked, laughing at her friend’s overreaction.

"I guess I must have forgotten to wash my makeup off.” she rationalized quickly, grabbing her washcloth from behind the bathroom door.  After washing her face, she continued her morning ritual. By the time she finished, it was 12:45.

“I’m starving!” she exclaimed, walking out of the bathroom. She ran downstairs toward the kitchen and Tiffany followed shortly behind her. Opening the refrigerator, she began pulling random items off the shelves and started to make breakfast for the two of them. 20 minutes later, they had prepared a grand breakfast.

“How’d you learn to cook like that?!” Tiffany asked, in awe of the meal in front of her.

“Southern roots…” Janelle replied simply, whipping the flour from the front of her shirt. “My grandma’s from South Carolina so I guess I just kinda picked it up.”

"That’s cool!” Tiffany smiled, walking toward the cabinet containing to paper plates.

After setting the table and fixing their plates, the two girls began eating their breakfast. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Janelle squealed, running toward the front door.  Looking through the peep hole, she saw her 4 best friends. She swung the door open and pulled them in for a group hug.

“Hey guys!” she beamed when they loosened their embraces.

“Hey, Jay Bird”, her boyfriend, Carlos said smiling at her and kissing her on the cheek before walking past her into the living room.  Her eyes followed him so when she received a light tap on the shoulder, she jumped back a little. 

“Did I scare you, Mary Jane?”  Logan asked, showing off his signature lopsided grin.  Janelle rolled her eyes at the nickname that he gave her in the second grade when he obsessed over Spider Man.  He’s more of a Batman guy nowadays.

“No you didn't scare me, Logie Bear.”  She chuckled, at the nickname that she gave him around the same time.

“Look, I’m all for the cute nicknames and sentimental shit, but it’s fucking freezing out here, so if you don’t mind.”  James growled from behind Logan, pushing his way past them.

“Hello to you too, James.”  Janelle said, not surprised by his grunt as a response.  It was cold so she understood his attitude.  Logan shrugged and followed James into the living room.  Kendall stood outside the door, waiting for his invitation into the house.

“Come on in, Kendall.”  Janelle smiled up at him, waiting for him to say something.  

He looked up from his shoes and smiled at her with sparkling emerald eyes. She smiled back and let him in the house, closing the door behind him.

When she didn't find the boy in the living room, she moved on to the kitchen where she found them drooling over the meal that she had cooked earlier.

“You guys hungry?”  Janelle asked, giggling at their wide eyes, and open mouths.

“Yeah!” They all marveled in unison. She nodded toward the bathroom and they ran to wash their hands.

“Tiff!” she shouted snapping said girl out of whatever trance she was in, “Help me set the table?”

She nodded, grabbing more plates and silverware from the cabinet. The boys returned from washing their hands and sat at the table. Rolling her eyes, she made their plates and sat them on the table.

“Enjoy” she said, giving them all a smile.

“Thank you!” they all chimed.

After breakfast, the gang washed the dishes and moved into the living room.

“You guys wanna watch a movie or something?” Tiffany suggested, making them nod their heads in consent.

“We could watch Twilight.” Kendall suggested from his side of the couch.  The group murmured in agreement and Janelle stood to put the movie in the DVD player.

Once the movie began, Tiffany left to make popcorn.  When she returned, she turned out the lights and sat next to James on the plush, cream colored couch. They sat in silence watching the movie, occasionally reaching over each other’s laps to grab popcorn.

Kendall reached over to get a handful of popcorn out of the bowl, securely placed on Janelle’s lap. He skillfully managed to get his fingers to linger on her inner thigh. The action went unnoticed by the others, but the look of pure determination in his eyes caught Janelle's attention. The puzzled glare she gave him made him retract his hand and return to his previous position on the couch next to her.  He glanced over to see Carlos whispering in Janelle’s ear. He couldn't hear their conversation but the look in Carlos’ eyes said he was in trouble. 

When it was over, the boys walked to the front door, Janelle following after them. They shared a group hug before Janelle kissed Carlos on the cheek and opened the door to let them out.

“Goodnight, Jay Bird”, he said smiling at her and walked toward his car. 

She waved goodbye, shutting the door behind him and turned to see Kendall standing in her path.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is where things get wild. be warned guys

"Ahh!" she shouted, stumbling back a bit before he grabbed on to her wrists so she wouldn't fall.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." he mumbled, steadying her on her feet before letting go. "I just wanted to apologize for...whatever that was back there. It was uncalled for and I understand if you're upset with me." he confessed, looking down at his shoes.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kendall, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." she grinned up at him.

 

She pulled him into a long embrace and rubbed the back of his head. He quickly melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. When they parted, Janelle noticed that Kendall's eyes were darker than they normally were and he was staring into her eyes. A wave of confusion washed over her but before she could question him, she felt a set of lips meet her own.

The surprised noise that left Janelle's mouth was muffled by Kendall's full, pink lips still tightly pressed against hers. The arms wrapped around waist held her tighter and she stiffened at his touch. He used his tongue to pry open her lips when he realized she wasn't kissing him back. Noticing the grip he had on her, she gave way to the kiss, still uncomfortably squirming in his hold but not wanting him to squeeze any tighter.

They break away long enough for her to quietly object. "Kendall, no we can’t-" she was cut off with another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Her mind was in 100 different places at once. She was kissing her boyfriend's best friend right now and she felt slightly horrible but she had always liked Kendall and she really didn't want this to end.

 

Her conscious finally started working and she fiercely pushed him away, causing him to stumble backwards into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL, KENDALL?!" she shouted at him, her face turning red in anger.

 

Kendall started at the ground, panting, for what seemed like hours before looking up at her. A look pure of anger and determination on his face.

 

She took a few steps back.

He followed her and continued to until her back pressed up against the front door. He leaned in and inhaled her scent.

 

"Mmm," he moaned into her ear. "You smell like caramel." he whispered, licking a trail up her neck, causing her to shudder. “Taste like it too. I wonder what the rest of you taste like, Janelle. You know how much I love caramel."

She struggled against him, causing him to roughly grab her wrists and pin them to her sides. 

"Don't fight me, Jay. We both know you want this." he whispered again, moving one of his hands down to her waist. He nipped at her neck, fumbling with her belt and tugging at her pants.

 

Once he released her hands, Janelle lashed out, swiftly hitting Kendall in side of the head with her fist. She took off running toward the back door, fumbling with the knob once she got there.

"Fucking bitch!" he swore as he began to chase after her. "You're gonna pay for that, Janelle!" he taunted with a sick grin on his face. He roughly grabbed the back of her head and collided it with door that she was struggling to open. 

 

She began to struggle harder. Kicking and screaming in every direction, desperate to get free from her friend's clutches. He made a move to quiet her, placing his free hand over her bloodied mouth and continued carrying her up the stairs. She bit down hard on his palm, causing him to let out a howl of pain and slacken his grip around her waist.

She broke free from his grasp, tripping slightly before going to make a mad dash for the front door.  She was caught completely off guard when Kendall pulled at her brown locks, dragging her back up the stairs. 

In a matter of seconds, she was thrown onto her bedroom floor, landing face first, blood staining her white carpet. She turned over onto her back only to be picked up and roughly thrown on the bed, Kendall towering over her small frame.

 

"Kendall, please don't do this! Carlos will hate you for it!" she pleaded with him, thick tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the blood on her face.

He paused before laughing, making her eyes widen in shock. "Oh, Jay Bird. I already despise Carlos so his opinion won’t falter my actions." he smirked down at her. "Now, if you're a good girl, I'll be gentle for you." he promised, removing both of their shirts. Remembering that she hadn't worn a bra that day, Janelle went to cover her bare chest from Kendall's view.

He let out a light laugh. "You've never had a shy moment in your life, Jay. Let me see you." he smirked, forcefully grabbing her wrist and pinning them above her head. "Keep them there." he warned, going to remove the rest of her clothes.

 

She pushed him away when he started pulling down her pants which resulted in a fierce slap across the face. He lifted off of her shaking body to retrieve something from his pocket. He smirked and dangled a silver pocket knife in front of her face.

 

She let out a frightened sob and he ran a comforting hand over her cheek, shushing her a few times when she flinched from his touch. "I warned you not to move your hands, sweetie. I don't like hurting you." he whispered, carefully trailing the now open knife down the side of her face to not draw blood. "Now, he whispered, closing the knife, "do exactly what I say and that won’t happen again; I promise."

She sniffled, closing her eyes tight and before he placed her hands back above her head. He smiled down at her when he successfully got her pants off.

"Hmm," he paused, taking note of the purple lace underwear that clung to her hips. "Who'd you wear these for?" he asked, running his fingers along the top of them near her navel.

"No- nobody!" she stuttered out. "Why are you doing this?!" she demanded from him, looking into his bottle green eyes for an answer.

 

He leaned back, sitting on his shins while still pinning her to the bed. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted to lose your virginity, right? I'm so much better than Carlos, Janelle! Why can’t you see that!" he ranted, effectively scaring her even further.

"I- I don't know what you mean..."

"Of course you don't, Janelle." she said, lowering his voice and stroking her cheek again. "It's not your fault, baby. It's that asshole boyfriend of yours. He's the problem. He's always pressuring you to have sex. You don't deserve that, baby. You deserve someone who's gonna love and take care of you. Someone who's gonna give you everything you've ever wanted."

"You think this is the way to prove your worth to me, Kendall?! This is crazy! Just let me go and we can forget all about this! Please?" she shrieked, fear evident in her voice.

 

"NO! JANELLE YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" he hollered, grabbing the knife and plugging it into the space next to her body on the bed. "This has to happen! It's for the best; I promise." he snapped at her, leaning in to plant a rough kiss on her lips.

She began struggling against him again. With his patience clearly gone, he delivered another harsh blow to her already red cheek causing her to let out a pained scream.

"Keep your fucking mouth closed." he growled, cutting the fabric of her underwear with his knife.

 

She sealed her lips together, letting out small, fearful whimpers. She was now naked in front of him, her face heating up from the sheer embarrassment of the situation. He smirked down at her, running his calloused fingers all over her body. He brought his mouth down to suck on one of her nipples, caressing the other one between his fingers. She squirmed away from him, causing him to bite down and tug at the nub between his lips.

 

"This is the last time that I'm gonna tell you to hold still, Janelle." he cautioned, wrapping his hand around her throat. "You don't want me to hit you again do you? I can already see a bruise forming on that pretty face."

 

She nodded and remained still as he continued to move his hands all over her naked form, taking his time exploring her body. She cursed herself for reacting to his touches but it was only natural. He continued to let his hands wander and pulled his hands away after what felt like hours. He began removing his own clothes, quickly tearing off each garment while staring down at her.

 

He smirked and quickly pulled a cloth from his back pocket before taking off his pants and underwear in one go. He pressed the cloth down over her mouth and nose and she began feeling lightheaded. She recognized the sticky sweet smell as chloroform and fought to stay conscious. He quickly penetrated her and she let out a blood curdling scream.

 

"Shhh, it'll feel better soon." he soothed, running his thumb over her cheeks, wet from tears.

 

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Kendall looming over her body with a sinister smirk on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to leave it on a cliff hanger lol. Thank you for reading this far! The next chapter is on its way! Comments & Kudos are welcome <3


End file.
